kazfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lord of The flies Salma BM
'The story' Lord of the Flies is a modern classic, written by William Golding. This story happened on an uninhabited desert Island during an unnamed time of a War. We don’t know exactly where the story took place but it looks like the island is situated somewhere in the South, near the Amazon area because of the palm trees, rain storms and the warm weather. Surviving on an Island, that’s where the story is about. A plane with a group of British schoolboys crashed on a desert island and they don’t know exactly where they are. Ralph, the leader of the group, decided to make a fire and wait to be rescued. At the begin of the story Ralph and Jack were good friends, but than they had a disagreement. Search eating and hunting was more important for Jack than be saved. The quarrel was getting bigger and bigger. Jack, jealous of Ralph's power, made a group of hunters and built a camp. More and more children joined him and finally Ralph was alone with Piggy. Ralph did everything as how an adult will do it, but the other boys preferred hunting. When Piggy was trying to get peace again with Jack, the hunters threw a stone on his head. As result, he fell off a cliff and died. After Piggy was killed, Ralph was on his own. Finally Ralph had to flee for his life as he became a prey for the group of Jack. Will Ralph be killed and will they ever be saved yet?You should read the book if you want to know the answers. 'The meaning of the titel' After Jack had caught a fat pig, he cut the head off and he made it down to a stick. This head is called ‘Lord Of The Flies’ because the head was completely rotten. 'The main characters' In the story the main roles were played by Ralph, Jack, Piggy and Simon. Ralph is the protagonist of the story. He’s a twelve-year-old English boy and the leader of the group. He tries to do everything in an adult way. The most important for him is to be rescued and to go home. Jack is the antagonist of the story and also the oldest boy on the Island. The only thing he want was hunting on pigs. He formed a group of hunters and search for eating. Making a fire and waiting to be saved was ridiculous for him. Piggy is a twelve-year-old fat boy with glasses. He was plagued by Jack and some other guys. He’s the best friend of Ralph. Piggy tries to solve the problems between Ralph and Jack and get as much as possible peace between all the guys. He was killed by the group of Jack. Simon is a quiet, brave boy. The boys thought that there was a monster on the island. Simon discovered that it wasn’t a monster, but just a dead parachutist. Simon was also killed by Jack. 'Side characters' Sam and Eric are twin brothers. They are the youngest boys on the Island. They were good friends of Ralph but then they changed their thought. Roger is Jacks best friend. 'Opinion' In general, the book is very exciting and adventurious and that's something I like about a story . On the way of writing you can totally empathize with the story. What I don't like about it is the closed end. The location and the time of the story is unprecendented. You have to figure it out yourself. In this story, the author tries to show the good and bad sides of a person. It's also a violent story because of the killed boys and hunting on Pigs. Salma Ben Mohamed, EW Category:Blog posts